poseidon_swrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Regiments of The Liberator
Overview The Clone forces onboard The Poseidon are divided into a number of different regiments, each with its own set of strengths and specialities. During missions, each regiment utilise their skill sets to compliment each other, ensuring the overall success of the army as a whole. Regiments 5th Fleet Security Lead by Battalion Commander Jinx, 5th Fleet serve as the security directorate on the ship. They are tasked with maintaining order, performing arrest warrants and are just as capable on the battlefield. 91st Mobile Reconnaisance Corps Lead by Battalion Commander Neyo, the 91st Recon performs reconnaissance duties, and assists Talon Squad and Delta Squad with covert operations in an auxiliary role. 101st Clone Troopers More commonly referred to as ‘Shinies’, Clones who have not yet joined a regiment are placed together during missions. Usually they are lead in battle by a Captain or Major from another regiment as a means of training. There are no Unassigned Commanders as the highest rank a ‘Shiny’ can achieve is Sergeant. 104th Battalion ("Wolfpack") Lead by Battalion Commander Wolffe, the 104th Battlion, more commonly referred as the Wolfpack, specialise in infiltration and extraction missions which require cool heads and sharp wits. 212th Attack Battalion Lead by Battalion Commander Cody and Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi, the 212th are exceptional engineers and provide assistance to 5th Fleet as capable guards. They also assist the 501st Legion in frontline assaults, and as paratroopers. 327th Star Corps Lead by Regimental Commander Bly and Battalion Commander Deviss, the 327th are the primary pilots for The Poseidon’s LAAT and ARC-170 ships. 501st Legion Lead by Marshal Commander Sylveon and Jedi General Anakin Skywalker, the 501st Legion never shy away from a firefight and excel as frontline infantry. Delta Squad Delta Squad is lead by Republic Commando Boss. The small team is comprised of elite, versatile troopers who are the ‘Jack of all Trades’. Talon Squad Under the command of Commander Mumbles, Talon Squad specializes in CQC (Close Quarters Combat), and are always the first regiments to get their hands dirty in a firefight. During the growth and success of Talon Squad, they were reassigned from Poseidon to -redacted- this was to ensure -redacted- for -redacted-. Under orders of the Grand Army of The Republic all other information regarding Talon Squad and it's members have been redacted Republic Medical Corps Overseen by Battalion Commander Ethanola, the Medcorps focuses on supporting the clone army as combat medics and doctors. Featuring the ability to revive fallen comrades, their role is paramount to the mission's success. Advanced Recon Commandos Lead by Commander Mercury, the Advanced Recon Commandos, or ARC for short, are elite troopers who excel in their fields of speciality. ARC Clones generally work together as a cohesive and disciplined unit but sometimes pair with other regiments within their specialities to assist the overall Clone forces. These fields include Assault, Recon, Support and Logistics. Republic Navy The Republic Navy are in charge of keeping The Poseidon running smoothly. Overseeing both the Starfighter Command bridge and the Helm Command bridge, these men and women look after the Poseidon's integrity and well-being.